1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a bicycle carrier, and, more particularly, a bicycle carrier which utilizes for support the externally mounted spare tire, as found on sports utility vehicles, recreational vehicles, vans, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bicycle carriers have been developed for the transport of bicycles on vehicles. Commonly, such carriers mount the bicycle on top of the vehicle, with accompanying difficulties in loading and unloading the bicycle, or by an apparatus which attaches to the rear of the vehicle, as at the bumper. Such carriers may be complex in their attachment, have structural limitations, and take significant effort to install and remove. Further, such rear-mounting bicycle carriers may not fit where there is an externally mounted rear tire, such as with various sports utility vehicles, recreational vehicles, vans and the like, and if mounted, will not permit access through the back of the vehicle, past the mounted bicycle.
What is needed is a bicycle carrier, for use with motor vehicles having a external vertically mounted spare tire, which is:
a. rugged in construction; PA0 b. easy to load and unload; PA0 c. simple to install and remove; PA0 d. utilizes the spare tire for support of the carrier and bicycle; and PA0 e. when possible, according to the vehicle design, swings away with the mounted spare tire to allow access through the rear of the vehicle.